Wish You Were Here
by maxmartian
Summary: one boy could competently destroy the entire league or he could save it. being the youngest on a team can be hard and frustrating. but there are some good parts like how everyone looks out for you. but sometimes it seems like they are looking down. while adapting to the hero thing there could be mess ups. but i guess you would just have to find out for yourself. maxmartian


A/N THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON...it has cussing in it. this could also make you cry due to the intensity of the story. while the ocs back ground may be dark i always try to make there be a light at the end of the tunnel. you have been warned.

CHAPTER 1: THE CLUB

it was storming in gotham star city central city and even happy harbor and the founding members of the justice league had decided to go to a club that had received great remarks and even had a live singer. they arrived to find a busy club and were seated in the front thanks to bruce wayne paying a little extra for admission.

*your point of view*

it was ten minutes till show time your favorite time of the night. you normal sung slow rock and it just seemed to fit because of your past. then you made the mistake of asking to get paid by your father who owns the club. PAID?! he shouted at the top of his lungs looking very red. two people at the front table turned their heads and one was the infamous Bruce Wayne playboy billionaire. your father hadn't noticed and he smacked you across the face knocking u into the wall of the stage. IT IS NOW TIME FOR YOUR FAVORITE ACT THIS CLUB HAS...ROBBIE GREY! the crowd let out a bunch of cheers. you walk up onto the stage caught up in your own little world because on this stage you weren't in hell anymore you were in your personal heaven where everyone seemed to like you...mabey it was the drinks being too strong or maybe just maybe it was your singing the emotion you put into your singing the power no matter how long or how short the time you had on the stage singing made you feel imortal like you could get out of this place and actually have a life and not just take things day by day but actually LIVE. but deep down you knew all too well you were the one who didn't get away the one who was trapped forever. you absent mindly pulled down the micro phone and cleared your thought. then you started to sing your singing was perfect as you started your first song.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends

you started your next song with a big breath...

So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?

Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.

then you took your another breath...

Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it takeYOUR breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide  
Did someone break your heart inside  
You're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I...

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on brokenGLASS  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I...

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned downTHE HOUSE and home  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I

all of a sudden after looking up to see a cheering crowd they gasp. his father slapped him! one shouted he should rot in a prison another shouted. all of a sudden his father was trapped in a corner with a angry mob surrounding him wanting to know what the hell is wrong with him. while your father was distracted you hid knowing that you might actually end up dying or worse...he wouldn't let you sing anymore. you heard the door open and close your heart beating so much it seemed like it was gonna explode but you saw black combat boots and knew it wasn't his father but it might even be...BATMAN! he moved the desk you were hiding under and you thought you were dead for a moment. how would you like to get away from this place get away from that man. batman said man like he had a bad taste in his mouth. c-could i sing you stuttered out. batman nodded. you agreed then you walked out side and his car drove right up to the curb and you took one last look at your old prison it was truly...your own hell..

A/N CREDITS TO THE LYRICS FROM . and the intro may have been a little dark but as i said earlier there will be some fluff and action parts and we will find out what happened to the boys father in the future. also he is probbly the youngest bar room singer in history only being 6. maxmartian out... .


End file.
